Indra Ootsutsuki (Earth-2356)
Indra Ootsutsuki‎ was a male Force-sensitive Human hybrid and the first born son of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. He was initially thought to be the most suitable successor of his father's teachings of the Living Force, however, it was his younger brother Asura that ended up inheriting this mantle — a decision that would have Indra seek the dark side of the Force and lead the two brothers to fight against each other. Indra is also credited with being the creator of the Sith Order, and the progenitor of the Uchiha Clan. Biography Early life Despite the loss of his mother following problems with his younger brother Asura's birth, Indra's childhood was still peaceful and joyous, spending his time either blissfully alongside his father Hagoromo Ootsutsuki and Asura, or regularly reading his father's books and journals. Under their father's tutelage, the two brothers studied the Living Force in the hopes of one of them becoming the great sage's successor. As Indra continued to amaze all with his natural Force capacities and advanced growth rate, he began showing his ingenious side, realising how the Force could be altered to perform more versatile feats. Soon afterwards, the other Living Force followers learned from Indra's example and began using this new innovation to improve the quality of life for both themselves and the village on their homeworld of the Wellspring of Life. While initially proud of his discovery, Indra grew concerned when he noticed that everyone began focusing more on physical growth rather than spiritual as what was meant for the Living Force. Periodically, Indra would seek about the dark side of the Force, and he would goad himself with praises and curiosity towards his true potential, even going so far as to think he could rival if not surpass the Sage of Six Paths himself. After awakening his Sharingan, Indra began to take the dark side to heart, focusing solely on his training and growing colder and more distant to others, including his brother. Eventually, Hagoromo decided to choose his successor based on the performance of his sons by tasking them each with aiding the revival of a foreign land. Growing tensions Upon arriving at his destination, Indra learned that the land was in reality very fertile due to the existence of a God Tree sapling; however, he also realized that it caused the people there to gradually grow sick from relying on its nutrients. Deciding to resolve things quickly, Indra used his Sharingan to force the villagers to destroy the sapling and discover water. Upon returning home, Indra was surprised that Hagoromo chose to wait for the return of Asura as well before making his decision for successor. While respecting his father's wish, Indra grew restless. A year passed since the two brothers received their respective missions, and Indra continued training others while starting again to appreciate the company of people. Eventually, Asura returned, but with many people from the village he was sent to who helped him complete his mission. Asura then met with his brother to hear Hagoromo's final decision. When their father chose Asura carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the galaxy, Indra was enraged and jealous that his younger brother was chosen over him and more so that his father noted Indra's inability to acknowledge others while focusing on power as a factor in his decision. While Hagoromo tried to reason with Indra, noting that the village he "helped" had ultimately destroyed itself after he left due to the villagers recklessly fighting over the water, his words fell on deaf ears. Growing so bitter towards his family while simultaneously revelling in his growing power, he came to view his father's Living Force as incomplete and cowardly and wanted to change it into the dark side to reflect his views of using power to create peace through order. To ensure he was powerful enough to challenge his father and brother, and realizing that his eyes grow stronger from personal loss, he secretly killed his two closest friends to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan. On the night of Asura's celebration as the successor, Indra attacked the village, voicing his disdain for his family and the light side of the Force, insisting that the dark side was superior and the true means for peace. With sadistic joy, he attacked Asura, who surprised the older brother with his growth in repelling the attack. Determined to crush his brother and take his desired position as the true bringer of peace, Indra unleashed his Susanoo. While Asura was able to hold his brother off, having manifested his newfound power that was passed on to him from Hagoromo, Indra's massive construct began overwhelming him. Hagoromo then had the village all share their midi-chlorians with Asura, which allowed him to fully manifest his powers and unleash the Wood Release. Combining this with the Six Paths Senjei, Asura was able to defeat Indra who, still refusing to acknowledge his brother, was forced into retreat. Years later, Indra went into hiding and formed a sect that supported the dark side of the Force. As Hagoromo was rendered bedridden as he neared the end of his life, Indra approached his estranged father, boldly telling him that his cowardly approach to peace would only bring about greater wars, which Indra would take advantage of to destroy the Living Force while vowing to do so in as many reincarnations as necessary. Legacy Indra's invention of Force technique would later become prominently recognised for jump-starting the age of the Jedi and the Sith in galactic history, though many credited Hagoromo as its creator rather than Indra himself; a fact that became forgotten to time. Though his body was destroyed, Indra's midi-chlorians would continue to exist. His midi-chlorians reincarnated into various individuals throughout the galaxy's history, and his reincarnations would also inherit his will. Indra's desire for his father's title led to centuries of bloodshed and conflict between his and Asura's descendants. The descendants of both brothers continued this feud for centuries to come. Indra's eventual descendants — the Uchiha Clan — would feud with Asura's eventual descendants — the Senju Clan. Neither clan knew why or how their hatred of the other came to be. During the Warring States Period, Madara Uchiha was his reincarnation. With his help, Hashirama Senju, the reincarnation of Asura at the time, created the very first force-sensitive organization, the Jedi Order, and helped set up the contemporary Jedi system. However, due to his ambitions and insecurity, Madara defected, and resumed his conflict with Hashirama after falling to the dark side of the Force. After their final fight at the Valley of the End, Madara renamed himself Darth Revan and founded the Sith Order. When Madara and Hashirama died, the transmigration cycle resumed. Anakin Skywalker became the latest inheritor of Indra's midi-chlorians and will, with his son, Luke Skywalker, inheriting Asura's midi-chlorians and will decades in the future. Ultimately, Luke managed to accomplish what all of the previous reincarnations had failed to do: end the rift between the two lines of the reincarnated brothers. Luke achieved this after defeating Darth Vader onboard the Death Star II during the Battle of Endor, who finally accepted Luke's ideals at the end of their fight by killing his master, Darth Sidious. This brought about the end of the bitter feud that had lasted for millennia. Personality As a young child, Indra was a carefree and loving person who looked after and played happily with his younger brother. A very mature boy, he understood the importance of patience and thinking things through. He was very protective of his younger brother and worried about the future of the Living Force when others began to deviate from its original nature following his discovery of Force transforming. Even after he was revealed as a prodigy, he took the praises of others with modesty, since he only wanted to help others. He was also very committed to his studies and regular practice. However, after learning more about his true power and falling to the dark side of the Force, Indra reveled at how impressive he perceived his own capacities and potential to be, to the point that he was proud of being different and expected perfection from himself and others. He became very independent, as was evident from his determination to walk his own path unaided. As he did everything with his own power alone, he believed power and force could achieve anything, even peace, which was an ideology he shared with his grandmother. As such, he grew very stern in enforcing the law, believing there are no exceptions whatsoever. Despite also this, he was able to keep his jealousy of Asura becoming the Living Force's successor in check and held no ill feelings towards his brother and father, who he loved and respected greatly. However, these lingering feelings of rejection from his father allowed Indra to convince himself to take the title for himself as it was his birthright, and led Indra to challenge his father's decision. This caused the love Indra had for his father and brother to ultimately turn into hatred and wanting the title of the Living Force's leader for himself. Indra's hatred and ideology would have dire consequences for his descendants. Indra came to view the Living Force as an incomplete and cowardly means for achieving peace, and thus sought to change it to a means of using the Force itself to enforce peace. His desire for power and pride in his independence went so far as to willingly kill his two best friends to accomplish both goals, even through tears and apologies. Appearance A male Human, Indra had long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility — and dark eyes. Later, he began wearing his hair back in a long cylinder and gained blue markings around his eyes, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured robes held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the robe was adorned with jewels. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath. When battling Asura, he wore full-body armor, and his hair had been let out to flow around his attire. In his middle-aged years, he gained minor wrinkles on the corners of his mouth and his hair grew flatter and came to mask his left eye. Powers and abilities Source *https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Indra_%C5%8Ctsutsuki. Category:Earth-2356